


song.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [87]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin had worked so hard to get the record deal and part of that meant long stretches away from Padmé.or: The recording of Anakin's debut album means he's not with Padmé, but when Padmé hears his first single, she knows it was worth it.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	song.

**Author's Note:**

> day 87, drabble 87.
> 
> Prompt 087 - radio.
> 
> only two weeks left. can't believe that.

Anakin had worked so hard to get the record deal and part of that meant long stretches away from Padmé. They missed each other so much but knew that achieving Anakin’s dream would be worth the time apart. When he called Padmé and told her the song that would be the first single had come out incredibly, she told him she couldn’t wait to hear it. Anakin’s schedule meant that she didn’t get to hear it before it was released. She heard it on the radio for the first time; she was so proud and happy. It was about her.


End file.
